


Памятный день

by Iam_Melmori



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Out of Character, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22172317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iam_Melmori/pseuds/Iam_Melmori
Summary: Локи, когда Тор его покидает, на последнем издыхании переносит себя на землю, в надежде, что это как-то ему поможет. Тор оплакивает своего брата и весь Асгард скорбит.
Relationships: Loki/Stephen Strange
Kudos: 3





	Памятный день

В сознание Локи приходит на пороге большого каменного здания. Он перекатывается на живот и аккуратно садится на каменные ступени. В голове абсолютно пусто. «Где я? Кто я? Что со мной случилось?» — эти вопросы вихрем проносятся в сознании. Он ничего не может вспомнить. Даже своего имени. Он. Не. Помнит.

Рассудив, что сидеть нет никакого смысла, он решает подойти к прохожим, чтобы узнать свое место нахождения. Но когда Локи поднялся на ноги и только собирался сделать шаг, он оказывается внутри странного помещения. Вокруг него стоят множество различных стеллажей, на полках которых стоят всевозможные книги. По корешкам переплета можно сказать, что они очень древние. На многих полках лежит слой пыли, но он прерывается чистыми полосами. «Эти вещи кто-то брал» — Звучит в его голове, но кроме чистых полосок на полках ничего не говорит о том, что он не один здесь, где бы это «здесь» не было.

Локи хочет подойти к одному из стеллажей, но натыкается на невидимую преграду. Как будто воздух на расстоянии вытянутой руки стал очень плотным. Даже приложив все свои силы, эта преграда не поддавалась. «Да что здесь вообще происходит?» — Думает Локи, оседая на пол.

— Зачем ты вернулся на Землю? — Приятный мужской голос разлетелся как раскаты грома в ночном лесу. Этот голос одной фразой пробирал до костей. От неожиданности Локи подскочил, а сердце застучало в бешеном ритме.

— Где я? Что вы хотите со мной сделать? Отпустите меня! — кричит Локи. Он часто дышит, а руки совершенно его не слушаются.

— Нью-Йоркский храм. Хочу узнать, зачем ты вернулся на Землю и сразу же отправить тебя туда, откуда ты пришел. Поэтому я повторю свой вопрос, зачем ты вернулся на Землю, Локи?

«Локи? Меня так зовут?»

— Я ничего не знаю, клянусь. Я очнулся на пороге какого-то здания, а затем оказался здесь. Я совершенно не понимаю, что происходит. Помогите мне… — голос срывается. Хочется кричать, но сил как будто нет.

Через несколько мгновений Локи замечает небольшое движение в начале коридора. Из-за угла появляется мужской силуэт. Силуэт парил на небольшой высоте над полом. По мере приближения силуэта, Локи мог лучше его разглядеть. Этот человек был высок, темные волосы были коротко подстрижены, небольшая борода, украшавшая лицо с острыми скулами, а голубые глаза с небольшими зелеными вкраплениями словно светились изнутри. Развивающийся плащ завершал образ этого таинственного человека. Мужчина плавно опускается перед самой преградой, вытягивает руку вперед, словно никакой преграды для него не существует.

— Ты не мог бы подойти поближе? — этот голос завораживает.

Локи, как послушный ребёнок, подходит ближе к этому человеку, а когда его рука ложится ему на лоб, на Локи обрушивается черная давящая пустота.

— Что с тобой случилось? Твои воспоминания просто исчезли. — Мужчина явно удивлен этому.

— Я не знаю, я просто открыл глаза… — Локи заворожен и напуган одновременно. Язык и губы его не слушаются, а голос пропадает.

Этот человек делает несколько взмахов руками, и с небольшим оранжевым свечением, преграда исчезает. Он пристально смотрит Локи в глаза, а на губах на долю секунды мелькает улыбка.

— Значит, есть возможность изменить тебя. — Уже без тени смеха говорит этот мужчина.

— Изменить? — Собственный голос превратился в шепот.

— Я думаю, мы начнем с основ! Так как у тебя уже есть способности, то должно быть не так трудно, — большой палец незнакомца ложится на центр лба, и Локи смотрит на него с большой долей удивления. — Меня зовут Стивен Стрендж. И я стану твоим учителем. — И сознание Локи проваливается в странный вихрь причудливых форм и цветов.

Тренировки начинаются на следующий же день. Во время перерывов, маг рассказывает Локи о его прошлом, и с каждым новым повествованием он не хочет узнавать больше. Он не чувствует себя тем, о ком рассказывает его учитель. Разнес половину города вторжением? Бог коварства и лжи? Нет, он не может в это поверить.

За небольшой период времени Локи обучается основным магическим трюкам. Стрендж пристально следит за ним, контролирует каждый его шаг. Но Локи понимает его, с таким прошлым было бы очень странно, если бы за ним не следили.  
Стивен до сих пор не может понять, почему Локи тогда очутился на пороге храма, и что с ним произошло до этого. Но то, что его ученик совершенно не хочет быть тем Локи, которым он был какие-то жалкие полгода назад видно, и это очень радует мага.

Два года обучения. Два года, а Локи уже достиг того, на что его учителю понадобилось 7 лет и битва с Кецилием и Дормамму. Два года существования одним, бок о бок в этом храме. За этот небольшой период чувства уважения и восхищения к наставнику переросли в нечто большее. Локи задерживал взгляд на маге дольше, чем положено, каждый раз очень волновался, когда тот отправлялся в Гонг-Конгский храм. Локи боялся себе признаться, что это за чувство и старался все скрывать. И это удавалось. Локи скрывал все еще почти год. Но один день разделил все на до и после.

Зачем Локи решил выйти из храма, он не понимал, но чувствовал, что это необходимо. Доверившись этому чувству, он открыл тяжелую дверь храма, но вместо того, чтобы выйти, он врезался в человека, который стоял с поднятой рукой. Видимо хотел постучать. Локи делает шаг назад, мужчина напротив делает то же самое. У мужчины длинные светлые волосы, в руке он держит зонт. «Зачем ему зонт в такой ясный день?» — думает Локи, поднимая взгляд на лицо, которое отражает полнейшее недоумение.

— Вам чем-то помочь? — интересуется Локи.

— Локи? Это ты? Это, правда, ты? — Мужчина хватает Локи за плечи и начинает трясти. Бывший принц не привык к такому обращению с собой, но как только он собирается воспользоваться магией, за его спиной звучит голос Стивена.

— Тор! Немедленно отпусти его, — сталь в голосе наставника пугает Локи, а Тор отступает от него. — Зачем ты сюда пришел?

Стивен обходит Локи и встает так, что принц наполовину закрыт его спиной. Глаза мага пылают яростью, из-за чего Тор опускает голову вниз.

— Старк сказал, что здесь мой брат, и я решил проверить. — Не поднимая головы, говорит громовержец.

— Ну, конечно, Старк! Только он мог так сделать. — Стивен оборачивается и смотрит на Локи таким заботливым взглядом, что Локи не верит, что возможно так смотреть на друга. Слабая надежда засияла в душе, которую ледяной принц старается потушить. — Локи, это твой брат Тор.

Маг отходит в сторону. Перед Локи снова оказывается Тор. Его брат. Человек из рассказов Стивена. Человек, с которым он был рядом не одну сотню лет. Человек, которого он не помнит.

— Здравствуй. Я думаю, нам стоит поговорить, — Очень сдержанно говорит Локи, и посмотрев на учителя добавляет, — мы будем в моей комнате.

Они исчезают мгновенно. Стивен исчезает следом, но в его глазах отражается страх. Страх того, что Локи исчезнет так же неожиданно, как и появился.

Через час маг слышит, как тяжелая входная дверь с глухим ударом закрывается. Его сердце пропускает удар. Книга, которую он читал, летит на пол и приземляется страницами вниз, из-за чего удара об пол практически не слышно.

— Почему ты не ушел вместе с братом? — Этот уже родной голос заставляет Локи врасплох.

Губы не слушаются, а в голове стоит только крик «Нет!»

— Если бы я ушел, здесь бы остался самый дорогой для меня человек. А уходить туда, где я никого не знаю, я не хочу. — Тело немеет. Надежды на то, что он не понял, даже не может быть. Стивен слишком умён.

Локи замечает, как легкая улыбка ложится на губы наставника. В это время полы плаща обвивают тонкие запястья Локи и притягивают к магу.

— Долго же ты с мыслями собирался, — плечи Локи обнимают дорогие ему руки. — Если бы не твой братец, так бы и не собрался, да?

Локи смеётся и обнимает Стивена, уткнувшись в шею. Плащ укутывает их в кокон, соединяя их навсегда.


End file.
